


Bewitching Valentine

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Valentine's Day, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Yohane goes on the hunt for a witch and finds the most interesting woman she has ever seen. Her heart is captivated and on valentine's  day Yohane plans something.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Kudos: 19





	Bewitching Valentine

Having a witch capture her heart was not Yohane’s usual plan for valentine’s day. 

She had been poking around, forever curious about the distant world of magic that she was sure existed. The idea of  _ real _ magic, powerful and unexplained was just too inviting. That's why when Yohane heard a rumor of a witch that lived in the middle of the woods she just had to go take a look. At the very least it would be a fun hunt and if she found an abandoned cabin that would be even better! 

After a long day of trekking around the woods she started to grow weary. It was fun at first, she’d walked over a fallen tree across the river. Seen animals scuttle off as the wind blows the leaves, creating a chorus of rustles. It was also throwing her hair into her face which wasn’t that fun but whatever.

Eventually she came to a cabin that looked very lived in underneath the myriad of flowers and leaves that grew in lots of neat little pots. In the window sat a black cat with deep dark blue eyes that just captivated her. She wandered up, staring curiously at this cat, getting closer as if she almost felt it beckon her.

A woman from inside spotted her and Yohane let out a squeak, quickly backing up while the woman calmly opened the window. The smell of a sweet earthy breath mixed with floral came wafting out from the cabin. 

The woman pet the cat on the windowsill then shot Yohane a smile. “Hello.” She tucked a loose strand of her silky long black hair behind her ear. “What are you doing out here?”

“Sorry! I just saw your cat and got curious.” 

Now she was curious about this woman who seemed to have a mysterious transfixing self assurance that just radiated. A mole sat under her lip and Yohane couldn’t help but stare.

An amused laugh filled the air. The woman rested her chin on her hand and looked Yohane up and down. “Can I offer you a drink? I have some premium grade organic matcha from Uji and a place to sit on the porch around the back... My cat looks pretty curious to meet you.”

“Uhhhh…” Yohane paused. Wasn’t that a bad idea? This woman was just so enchanting she didn’t care and the premium matcha sounded interesting…

“What’s your name?”

“Tsushima Yosh- Yohane.”

“Kurosawa Dia.” She smiled before turning her attention to the cat. “Her name’s Obsidian.”

“N-nice to meet you both.” After a few seconds, Yohane decided that she did want a drink. “Also some matcha tea sounds nice…”

The smile on Dia’s face was nicer.

* * *

Visits to Dia’s little cabin became common. Yohane would find time to slip away to come to spend hours with her and Obsidian, Relaxing in the woods was ideal and there was just something so magical and interesting about Dia. 

Yohane’s eyes ended up drawn to her and her heart ended up racing when she came closer. The mysterious woman was on her mind more than she would have liked. She was truly captivated and now had a really bad crush that was going to make her life a nightmare. 

Because of this nightmare crush of hers this valentine's day was her most hectic yet. She had spent all day making the most extravagant chocolates she could think of… only for that to go all wrong thanks to her typical bad luck. In the end, she just decided to make chocolate covered strawberries and pray Dia liked them as much as she did.

Ripe red strawberries dipped in silky smooth melted chocolate. Some of them were decorated with pink and white sprinkles, some of them had other types of chocolate drizzled over them. Yohane had to admire her creation and resist the temptation of eating them herself.

She didn’t have a single one because she knew that she needed to give them to Dia. Although, give wasn’t quite the right word since she hadn't really worked up the courage to do such a thing. Dia was her only friend and there was no way someone as amazing as her wanted to go out with another woman. Especially one as unlucky as her.

Even so, part of her still wanted to give Dia something sweet for valentine’s day. Yohane knew it was lame but she planned to just place them by Dia’s doorstep, knock then hide and hope for the best.

That was what was supposed to happen.

Yohane came by and just as she was going to place them down, the door opened. Dia stood there in the entrance way with Obsidian and the most charmed smile on her face. Yohane let out a scream in her surprise and watched as Obsidian scuttled off thanks to the noise.

“Hey Yoha.” Dia leaned against the door frame. “What have you got there?”

Panicking, Yohane held them out for Dia to take and stuttered out her words. “F-friendship chocolates… For you!”

“Friendship?” Dia raised an eyebrow. “You need to work on your lying, it’s atrocious.”

“Wha-” Yohane cut herself off feeling so baffled. A red strawberry blush appeared on her cheeks. 

“I was hoping you’d tell me you were in love with me but… you’re a little shy, aren't you now darling?” Dia let out an amused huff before taking the box of chocolate strawberries from Yohane and opening it up. She stared at them and melted a little. “You're so cute. You made these yourself, right? They look remarkable.”

Things stalled, Yohane didn’t even know what to say. She just watched as Dia took a bite out of one of them and her lips curled up into a delighted smile. Her gaze focused on Yohane.

“I think I’d rather have a taste of you though.”

“Eh?”

Dia moved closer, looped her arms loosely around Yohane’s neck and with a low husky tone she spoke. “Can I kiss you?”

There was a shine to her eyes that was just so enchanting that Yohane nodded her head. Dia’s lips met hers soft and gently. After a few moments passion started to grow. Wanting more, Yohane went to deepen the kiss. Dia let her with delighted surprise. Tongues swirled around each other as they both wanted to explore and feel more. 

Yohane pulled away, breathless and captivated. That kiss had placed her heart in Dia’s hands; it belonged to her now. 

They ended up inside and on Dia’s soft bed. Their clothes slipped off, finding their way to the floor. Dia was gentle, asking permission for everything and taking care of her with attentive caresses. If this was what belonging to someone felt like, Yohane didn’t mind. Every second she was in heaven.

Afterwards, when things calmed and they lay together in a peaceful quiet, she looked to Dia and that charming smile. Dia seemed amused by something so Yohane asked what.

“I didn’t even use any magic…” Confusion filled the air so Dia rushed to explain. “I give off an aura that’s… alluring. I started suppressing it when I met you but… it seems that didn’t really matter. You wanted me anyway, I suppose?”

“What?” Yohane starred in even more confusion before it finally clicked. “You’re the witch from the legends!?”

A laugh filled the air and Dia smiled.. “Did you only just notice? I thought you knew.”

“I knew something was uhhh… different about you?” Yohane returned the smile, staring into Dia’s eyes. “Guess I’ve been bewitched.”

“I just told you I didn’t use any magic!”

“I know Dia.” Yohane closed the distance, kissing her gently. “But I wouldn’t mind if you did.”

“It goes against my principles!” Dia grumbled a little before carrying on, “Obsidian, my familiar, has the same aura but she has no morals and uses it to get food from strangers.”

“Smart cat.”

“Rest assured, I will look after you. I’d gladly use every fiber of my magic to protect you if needed.” Dia reached out, gently cupping Yohane’s face in her hands. Her thumb softly caressed her cheek. “So don’t ever be afraid.”

“I wasn’t,” Yohane answered, placing a hand over Dia’s and smiling, “your magic doesn’t scare me. I want to learn more about it and about you.”

“Yohane…” Dia melted, pulling her closer to kiss her again. Yohane gladly kissed back. They shared another passionate intimate moment before Dia moved back and gave her an adoring smile. “Darling, if you keep this up you might end up bewitching me instead…”

Yohane just laughed before kissing her again and again.


End file.
